In an electronic device such as a cellular phone, a personal computer or such, having various functions together in a single unit, a problem of how to search for a function thereof and make it selectable rapidly is an important factor in order to efficiently operate these devices.
That is, although these electronic devices have many convenient functions, advantages therefrom may be reduced by half if a user cannot make full use thereof efficiently. Specifically, it can be said that one of important points for determining various specifications (in hardware or software) of the device is how to rapidly start so as to make it in a usable state a function a user wishes in an initial step of operating the device.
For example, Japanese Laid-open Patent Application No. 2001-136303 discloses a function by which many images of registered persons are displayed on a screen of a cellular phone, and, calling for a corresponding phone number is automatically performed as a result of a desired image being selected therefrom.
Japanese Laid-open Patent Application No. 2000-283782 discloses a function by which menu items to select are arranged circularly, and the respective menu items are displayed in a manner of rotating them clockwise or counterclockwise.
Japanese Laid-open Patent Application No. 9-160739 discloses a function by which a polyhedron is rotated by means of a mouse, and thus, a side thereof on which a desired selection item is allocated is displayed.
In these prior arts, the following problems may occur:
In the art in which many images of facial portraits of registered persons are displayed, in case where a large number of persons are registered, much time is taken until an image including a relevant person is displayed since it is necessary to repeat page scrolling operation therefor.
In the art in which menu items are displayed circularly, the circular arrangement becomes longer as the number of menu items increases, and thus, also much time may be taken until a desired menu page is moved to the front.
Further, in the art in which a polyhedron is rotated and thus a side relevant to a desired item is selected, the polyhedron becomes longer in size and complicated as the number of selection items increases, and thus, it is expected that much time is taken until a desired side is searched for and thus is selected.
For example, in a case of, as shown in FIG. 1, a list menu display function in the prior art, items of A through F are displayed on a screen. When an item D is desired to be selected thereamong, a downward movement key should be operated thrice, and thus, much time is taken for selecting the desired item.
In another example of a list menu display mechanism in the prior art such as that shown in FIG. 2, and thus, in a case where an item M is desired to select for example from among items A through X in a configuration in which display of a row of items is switched to display of an adjacent row of items with operation of left-and-right directional movement keys, it is necessary to operate a right directional key twice for selecting the item M. Furthermore, in case of selecting an item P in the same row of the item M for example, it is necessary to further operate a downward key thrice. Thus, much time is taken for selecting the desired item.